The Grand Finale:Part 8:The Final Shrekening
The Grand Finale Part 8:The Final Shrekening was the 105th episode of Bee Shrek Test And Lenny and finale,it is rated as the best episode of any show ever on television with 720 Emmys and the saddest moment in all of fiction Plot Lennys Mighty 4 run through an intergalactic space dome where everysingle of their friends are there,captured,John Cena was also with the Mighty 4 and had to witness the saddest thing in all of history:someone about to kill his boyfriend John,he runs to save John but John is electrucuted to death,most of their over friends escaped because they had arms unlike John,it then cuts to a scene where the creator of homestuck is depressed because he didn't give any of the characters arms and is pushed off of a cliff by John Cena because he was upset that he didn't have any arms.The rest of the people who were killed were,Mr Meaty and that anime girl were raped and eaten later by the weeaboos.Pinkman then reks all of the weeaboos and then they all escape out of that arena.Some of the alternate world Mighty 4 get reked by the doors and are crushed to death including diper,fredeh,unkle stann and more xddd.the next room has Burser and dankey Kang and who lonk and his friends stab to death and eat.the rest of the gang go forward to the next room where fen fights the itch and they both die.Greg goes and reks Rodrick and then is left behind to kill the other non MLGS,Pinkman kills all of the virus people but is being pulled into it and suffocates.Johnney and Bee fall to the floor and start crying and the rest of the group go to kill the other guys.Little King john is in the room and Pingu reks him with his 360 nosescoping gun and Little King John left floating in space.Pingu then fights the villains in that room.The rest of the gang continue and they meet Ratboy and Eugene but Lenny just beats them up and he needs to defeat the rest of the villains in that room.They then proceed to the next room where Lord gaben does a steam sale screaming that half life 3 is confirmed and that distracts all of 4Chan while Jimmy Neutron kills them all from behind.they then fight the people in that room.Cousin Skeeter then brutally murders Sid the MLG Kid while the skelle beat him up.in the next room sanic runs arou in circles for no reason and then jumps out of the window.This leaves Shrek and Drek alone.they rek each over until Drek pulls out a machine gun and from behind you can see the Rise of the Tangled Brave dragons Or whatever.but then Cory flies through the window flying down from heaven and nosescopes all of them and then him and Shrek make love in a heart warming moment, the ship crashes down and all of them jump out except for the alternative timelines because nearly all of them died.Drek breaks out of the rubble and picks up Pinkmans unconcious body and fuses their bodies together to create a being called Pink Drek and then go into the ocean while screaming "SEASON 9 BITCHES!!!!".they later find out that Cory had killed all of the flu and Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.you can then see Cory aranging all of his stuff in his room while Lenny lives in a different part of the house and will now be a supporting character.